yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuji Tsuna
Appearance Male. 5'8" Height. Average weight. Light blond hair cut short just before his ears match his short, blond eyebrows. Chuji's eyes are slightly rounder than average, and blue in colour. His skin is pale, as if they rarely meet the sun, and his body is far from athletic. He can always be seen wearing a dark-green scarf, regardless of the weather, or whether it makes his outfit look incredibly tacky. Coincidentally, looks like the White Mage from Final Fantasy tactics. This is an uncanny coincidence, because his skills are similar to a White Mage's role, as well as his weapon being identical. Personality The epitome of the word "introvert" by all definitions. He can usually be seen playing games on his phone where others would be seen socialising. Getting a decent conversation from Chuji can be difficult at first, but a strong social link will secure you perhaps the most unflinching loyalty you have ever known. To those he knows, Chuji is caring and faithful to the very end. The only time he would harm someone is for someone he cared for; otherwise he would rather solve conflict using diplomacy, as he is a strong believer in the concept of equivalent exchange. His disposition as a "softie" can make him a bit of a wimp at times, even to the point of being somewhat of a crybaby. These qualities make him very feminine compared to his peers. Concerning school, Chuji does extremely well in the subjects he enjoys, which is a surprisingly high amount. In contrast, however, he struggles to find motivation to study subjects he does not care for, such as history. These balance out and result in him usually placing slightly above average in exams. Background Chuji moved with his parents to Inaba when he was only 1 year old, so he has lived there practically all his life. The reason they moved was because Chuji's uncle (his father's brother) had committed several crimes in his hometown, including a murder. The incident was covered massively by the media and was all over television, so Chuji's parents had trouble finding work by relation. A friend told them about Inaba, a lovely small town that didn't mind where you were from, only where you were going. Eventually Chuji's father managed to secure a job as a police guard on patrol near the Junes area, causing the move. Chuji is an only child which is partially the cause of his introverted personality. Another reason is that his father's job as a patrol officer has a large amount of hours, so Chuji was largely raised by his mother; he has had very few masculine influences in life. As an exchange for this, however, his manners are top-notch because his mother has taught him how to act formal. Chuji's green scarf is an object of mystery, even to him. He and his parents visited the funeral of the murder victim that was killed by Chuji's uncle, as a sign of sorrow and respect. Chuji was lying in a cot, fast asleep (as he was a baby) when somebody put this green scarf around him, perhaps to keep him warm. In the end, they couldn't find the scarf's owner at the funeral so they decided to keep it. That is what his parents tell him, anyway. Stats Skills Plot Chuji watched the May 9th Midnight Channel after an exchange between him and Kin, and later Hayate, greatly raised his suspicions of its existence. Chuji asked Melody and Makoto the next day on the Yasogami High Rooftop if they had seen Sun, but tried to keep his motives secret. But it was futile; eventually he came clean about seeing the Midnight Channel, which caused Makoto to tell him much more than Melody wanted him to hear. After asking a certain question, Melody begged him to stop digging or he would find himself in danger; Hayate had similarly warned him earlier. When Makoto criticised Melody for keeping it a secret to protect Chuji, she hit him with her bag and ran off. Chuji and some of Melody's other friends later found her at the Food Court. Chuji knew everything now, and she blamed herself. Her friends managed to bring her to her senses. After talking it over with Melody and Takanori, Chuji decided he would face his shadow in the TV world. Otake Kobo and Nero Munashii also came along to help by Melody's request; she wanted to test how reliable they were after Hayate threw them in. They entered the TV World, and Chuji began to cough profusely instead of taking on the TV World's signature headaches. After some searching for Sun, Chuji's shadow appeared as the real Chuji began to lament over how he was dead weight to the group at this point and absolutely useless. His weakness was revealed to be overplaying negative experiences to get sympathy from others and having no self-esteem. Chuji had received many prior warnings from his friends to not reject the shadow, so he began to cry and quickly accepted it; by giving it a hug. In this way, Chuji obtained his Persona, Kikuri-Hime, but soon after passed out due to the mental stress of accepting his weakness so quickly. After being confronted by Chuji's father, patrolling the Junes area as a police officer, who was more concerned over how useless his son was than the fact he was unconscious, Takanori and Melody took him to Takanori's house so he would be safe. A few days later, he entered the TV with Takanori, Nero and Noboru. The group only lasted a single battle before having to return. Chuji sustained moderate bruising on his torso. Chuji also entered the TV with comrades to attempt to rescue Kiyoshi, a while after Ji-woo had been rescued by another party. He and the others were defeated in battle so Otake, the group's scanner, had to teleport them back to the entrance. Indeed, Kiyoshi was left behind and later rescued by a separate party. After these events, Chuji was seen at the Junes Food Court, celebrating Takanori's birthday. He seemed extremely tired and also subtly depressed. Mysteriously, no-one has saw him at all since this day... since he returned a couple of weeks later, from Shibuya. Takanori learned that Chuji had been absence due to family issues. Chuji watched the Midnight Channel when Tsubasa appeared on it, and some time later discussed it with Nero. The two of them entered the TV the next day with Kiyoshi, Makoto and special guest star Mila to take down a shadow blocking the way to Tsubasa and attempt to retrieve the treasure it held. Relationships *